In many installations of products, such as data/video projectors, monitors, telephones or keyboards it is paramount that protection is afforded to the product against theft or damage. It is often not feasible to remove these products from their locations when not in use either due to the size of the product or connection of leads to the product. Previous solutions to this problem have included the use of a motorized lift which retracts the product into a surface, such as a ceiling. Some problems associated with these devices are that often when the product is in use the opening in the ceiling is not sealed off, giving unsightly views and loss of effectiveness of heating and/or cooling systems. These types of lifts are also quite cumbersome requiring a large surface cavity in which to be housed and a difficult installation process. Another benefit of this type of discrete installation is the aesthetics, in many applications it is not desirable to view the projection unit when not in use.
The present invention seeks to provide an apparatus for housing a product which is concealed from view when not in use. In this manner, after a product has been used, it can be stowed away from view and its surrounds are aesthetically more appealing when the product is unnoticeable.